The present invention relates a container, in particular, a container with a information package that can retract when not in use.
Many containers have the need to provide health and safety information about their contents to consumers. As the need to provide more information increases, labels have become more crowded and difficult to read. Some have attempted to solve this problem by resorting to smaller type, which leads to further difficulty reading and understanding the label directions.
Other attempts to solve these problems has lead to the development of rotatable labels as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,421. This allows an improvement in the presentation of the format of the material, although the amount of information presented does not increase significantly.
Another technique used in increasing the amount of information provided with a container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,219. In this system, a base member and a fold out pamphlet is applied to medicinal and drug containers. The foldout pamphlet is removable and resealable for subsequent use.
Despite these disclosures there is a continuing need for labels on containers that can provide large amounts of information when needed, but preferably would be hidden when not required.
The present invention provides an outer sleeve which when rotated extends an information package out of an aperture in the outer sleeve. Preferably the information is provided in a booklet form, or in a folded package. After the information is read and understood by the consumer the information package is retracted through the window inside the outer sleeve.
In a first embodiment, the invention comprises a product information label system comprising:
a) a container suitable for holding material;
b) an inner sleeve in contact with said container;
c) an outer sleeve in contact with the inner sleeve;
d) a window in said outer sleeve;
e) an information package; wherein said information package is extended through said window when the container is rotated.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method for providing information to a consumer regarding the contents of the container comprising:
providing a container;
providing an inner sleeve in contact with the container;
providing an outer sleeve in contact with the inner sleeve;
providing a window in the outer sleeve;
providing an information package with the outer sleeve;
rotating the container to provide the information package through the window in the outer sleeve.
These and other embodiments of the invention will become apparent when reviewing the drawings and specification.